Little Heroes
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Memories always tend to come back when you least expect it, and it depends if the memories are pleasant or not. For Marinette and Adrien, some memories are too painful to dwell on.


**Author's Note: This is a Companion Story to Little Lady and Little Chaton. I would recommend reading Little Lady first, then Little Chaton, then this story to avoid any confusion and spoilers.**

* * *

Marinette pushed away from her desk with a tired sigh, glaring at her science book in frustration. Her brain wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with the knowledge that kept filtering out. Her glare intensified on the book as if she could burn it to cinders with her eyes. She suddenly felt a familiar stab of longing in her heart as she remembered how Felix would help her out with her homework. He would probably comment on how staring at her school wouldn't get the work done.

And he would be right. As usual.

Tikki giggled as soon as she spotted the glare on her Chosen's face. "Oh Marinette," she cooed, flying forward. "Maybe you should take a break."

Marinette sighed once more. "You're right, Tikki. Maybe I should go out on patrol." She smiled suddenly. "Maybe Cat Noir will be there."

Tikki smiled at her new Chosens excitement. Over the months, Marinette had warmed up to the new Cat Noir, though she could never fill the gap in her heart. But the similarities in age did help, as well as Tikki's encouragement. She would recognize the little boy she and Bridgette would visit at night anywhere. She had been surprised when he had been chosen as the new Cat Noir, but she was pleased with Plagg's choice.

Just thinking of Bridgette sent a stab of longing through Tikki's heart, but she hid her face so Marinette wouldn't see the sorrow reflected in her eyes.

Marinette rose from her chair, glancing at the clock which read 8:00. She smiled. Right on time for patrol anyway.

"Tikki," she exclaimed. "Spots on!"

A flash of light covered Marinette for a brief moment as the transformation overcame her. Then, when it faded, Ladybug stood in her place. Marinette took out her yo-yo before scampering up and onto her roof deck where she then swung out into the night.

The breeze covered her in an embrace that caused her to flutter her eyes close for just one second. She let out a deep breath, breathing in the crisp, cool air of Paris.

A dark figure soon joined her, causing her to come to a stop on the edge of the roof she had been running on. She looked up, unaware that a small smile had slipped onto her face.

Cat Noir landed right beside her, a playful smirk on his lips. "Well hello, M'lady," he purred. "And how are we on this fine evening?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. One thing she had learned about her new partner was that he was a playful flirt. The first few months with him had been silent and awkward with her alone with her miserable thoughts. But Cat Noir, her new partner, had helped her out of the shell she had been wrapping around herself. Over time, she was grateful for his presence as it helped distract her from her painful memories.

"I was doing just fine until a certain stray showed up," she teased, flicking at his bell. But in doing so, she remembered how Felix wouldn't let her touch his bell, no matter how hard she tried. It had turned into a little dance between the two of them over time, but she could never touch that bell and get it to ring.

He mocked gasped, putting a hand to his heart dramatically. "How you wound me! It is like you have already taken my heart and crushed it!"

"You'll survive," she said, twirling her yo-yo. She could not help but truly look at him, replacing his form with a taller, broader man with longer, messy pale hair. Instead of full, green eyes, she saw pale blue, almost grey.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, blinking the tears away. "Checking me out, are we?" Cat Noir asked, his tone no longer playful.

She looked up to notice the look of concern placed on his face, which he tried to hide with a smile. His last comment had been an attempt to pull out of her dark thoughts.

It had not been lost on Cat Noir how she tended to dwell on her dead mentor. But she couldn't help it when she looked at Cat Noir, that she sometimes saw her mentor standing before her.

"Shall we get started?" she asked quickly, brushing past him and trying to blink the tears away.

His voice was a sudden comfort when he answered. "After you, M'lady."

They spent the rest of the nights patrolling for any akumas and other criminals that would prowl the night. But very rarely would they come across an akuma at night. What they usually came across was the usual thieves and muggers. But now that the Ladybug and the Cat Noir had become public knowledge, they didn't really see much of the thugs she and Felix used to come across.

She pushed the thought of Felix out of her mind, trying not to dwell on him anymore. She had a job to do, she had a mission. She had mourned, now she had to work.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night," she said suddenly. "We haven't seen any activity for days and I have...stuff to work on."

To her immense relief, Cat Noir nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm about ready to call it a night. Maybe brush up on a cat nap." He flashed her a smile. "Sweet dreams, M'lady. I know I will."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him jump off the roof and head to what was undoubtedly his home. It was times like these when she could not help but wonder who her new partner was. After all, she and Felix knew each other in their civilian lives. But she wasn't yet ready to remove the mask on her new partner. Doing so meant...taking another step to moving on and leaving Felix. At least, that was what she thought.

She made her way to her own home, her thoughts so preoccupied that the trip home seemed a lot faster then usual.

Calling off the patrol seemed like a bad idea once she was back in her room. Her eyes flickered over to see her chair that Felix would sit in. She could see him now, with his legs crossed as he read the textbook he brought while he helped her study.

She then looked towards her window where she saw him climbing through, a knowing smile on his face.

She saw him eating oatmeal cookies while picking out the raisins, his usual grimace on his face.

She saw him smiling smugly as he refused to give her the answer to a problem.

She saw him frowning as she gushed about her crush, yet he never complained when she talked about Adrien. He was always willing to listen to what she had to say.

She saw him. She saw him everywhere she looked. It hurt so much that tears were threatening to burst forth.

" _Well done, Little Lady,"_ she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

She let out a whimper as she covered her mouth, shoulders shaking with contained sobs.

"Oh Marinette," Tikki said, flying up and nuzzling the girl. "It's alright. Let it out."

With a choked cry, she stumbled up to her bed and flung herself onto her blankets, clutching the pillows and crying into them. The tears soaked her pillows as she cried while Tikki gently settled down and stroked Marinette's hair, her wide eyes filled with a grief of her own.

* * *

Adrien dropped his transformation, standing in his dark room with the moonlight seeping through the many windows. Plagg said nothing as he ate his cheese, though he could feel the dark kwami's gaze on him as he watched his Chosen.

Adrien was not aware that he was moving until he was leaning against his window, staring out into the night. Gathering himself, he reached out and opened the window, letting a breeze in along with the noise of the city. He leaned out, his eyes scanning the grounds below. Heights no longer scared him; they never did. But as Cat Noir, they failed to hold any leverage on him now as he spent most of his time leaping over rooftops.

He did not know what he was looking for. Maybe for a familiar red figure to come swinging by. Same suit, same superhero name, but different person entirely.

 _"Mon Chaton,"_ she whispered, a faint memory.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, turning away and shutting his window closed.

He wandered to his bed, not bothering to change out of his cloths at the moment. He plopped down, staring up at his ceiling with a sigh.

"Plagg," he started. "I know you said you wouldn't tell me about any of the previous Ladybugs. But what about Cat Noir? What was he like?"

He could hear Plagg inhaling the last of his cheese, the kwami taking his time savoring it. "Well," he said through a mouthful. "For starters, he was very grumpy. He was a stuck up as a teenager, cold and distant. At first, when I had revealed myself to him, he refused to become Cat Noir. But as he had seen me, I had to bind the ring to him with a curse."

Adrien's eyes widened as he sat up. "A curse?" Was he cursed as well? But then he shook off the thought. He had accepted the ring, even if it took him time to take action. But maybe he should ask Plagg about that later. The thought of being cursed sent a feeling of panic through him.

The kwami shrugged. "It was only temporary and it didn't last for more than a few months, only he didn't know that. The only thing he knew was that in order to break the curse, he had to steal a kiss from Ladybug."

Adrien immediately felt sick. "So he was only her partner because he was trying to rid himself of the ring?" Had his Ladybug, had Bridgette, been used and she hadn't known?

"Well, yeah, at first," Plagg said, flying forward. "But, he grew to care for his Ladybug and often put himself in danger for her." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Didn't mean he stopped flirting with her in an effort to woo her. Pretty soon, earning her affections became a real deal for him, though when his feelings had changed, he's not so sure." He hummed. "I think it was because she started to grow on him, but I'm not too sure. There's always something about the Ladybugs and Cats that bind them, be it through really strong friendship or romance."

Then Plagg fell silent and Adrien stared at him with wide eyes. "Then what?" he asked.

Plagg just gave him a look. "No cheese, no story."

Adrien scrambled from his bed, dashing out of his room and down to the kitchen to find some cheese. By the time he raced back up, he was breathless, holding the cheese out to Plagg who happily ate it.

"And?" Adrien demanded with wide eyes. "I'm assuming there was something important you wanted to tell me!"

Plagg swallowed. "Oh yeah, there was." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said, the curse I placed on him only lasted for a couple of months, though that didn't stop him from trying to take it off. He did everything from sticking his hand in oil to smearing butter on it, but the curse kept it there. Pretty soon, he just gave up and accepted his role."

Adrien cocked his head. "So what changed?"

Plagg hummed. "Well, there was one incident when we were in the rain. You see, this Cat Noir liked to twist his ring around his finger when he was nervous. So one time, the ring just slipped off and he scrambled for it without a second thought. By the time he hald the ring back in his hands, he realized that the curse was no longer active and he was no longer bound to it against his will."

He fell silent. "I honestly thought that was it, that he would throw the ring away at the very chance he got. But he just looked at it and slipped it back on his finger as if nothing happened. I never asked him what changed."

"So he kept the ring and stayed as Cat Noir," Adrien said.

"And married Ladybug," Plagg commented carelessly.

Adrien's eyes widened. "What?" he yelped in shock.

Plagg shot him a look. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? Turns out, he got his kiss after all, though there was no curse to break this time that motivated him. He was a smitten kitten."

Adrien's mind spun as he tried to make sense of what he had been told. That dark figure that had shown up to inform him of his Ladybugs death, to the pale man he had seen speaking with his parents on Bridgette's death.

" _That was Bridgette's husband,"_ his Father had said.

Which meant that Bridgette's husband, the previous Cat Noir, was dead as well.

Or, he was unless his suspicions on Bridgette being the previous Ladybug was wrong.

"Can you describe the previous Ladybug to me?" Adrien asked. "What was she like? Her personality and dislikes?"

Plagg frowned. "Well, she was overly sweet and such a dreamer. But she worked hard, a bit too much as she tended to overexert herself. She ignored Cat Noir's display of affections. She had some of this Ladybug's characteristics; she was bright, tough and determined to help others." He shot Adrien a look. "She had a crush on Cat Noir even though she didn't know it."

That last comment went over Adrien's head as he sat down, thinking deeply. He was still stuck on the thought of Bridgette's husband. Maybe it was time he do a little digging.

* * *

Ladybug leaped through the now open window with a soundless 'thud.' She looked around the room she had landed in, dropping her transformation as she did so. Tikki flew out with a small frown, glancing at Marinette with worry.

"Marinette," she started. "You don't have to do this."

Marinette nodded. "But I want to, Tikki. I want to." And with that, she started walking through the rooms like a ghost that did not belong.

The apartment Felix had owned was small, just as she had remembered it from the few times she had visited. He had not owned much and everything had been somewhat tidy.

But now, everything was dusty and dirty from the neglect. She didn't want to touch anything, afraid to disturb and shatter anything of importance, even if the object was a chair or a corner of a rug.

Her eyes spotted a chair at a small table, one chair pushed outward as if someone had been sitting and forgot to push the chair back in when they left.

She took in a deep, shuddering breath. Had he been sitting there when he had left? Had he thought everything would be alright for him to fix, not knowing he wouldn't come back?

She quickly moved into the next room that was the living room, the couch covered in dust like everything else in the room.

She found herself drifting over to a simple stand that held a picture frame of a smiling, young dark-haired woman. She had a bright smile that made her eyes twinkle as she beamed at whoever was taking the picture. The tell-tale earrings that she wore looked similar and it wasn't hard for Marinette to figure out why.

Marinette found herself reaching to gently touch the picture, picking it up and rubbing at the dust that had gathered on the glass.

"Is this her?" Marinette asked Tikki, gesturing to the picture.

Tikki hovered over her shoulder with a sad smile. "Yes, that's her."

Marinette could not help but smile as well as she gazed at the picture of the woman. "She's pretty."

"Yes, she was," Tikki agreed. "All my Ladybugs are in some way."

Marinette gently set the picture down, feeling bad for disturbing the one object that seemed to hold value. "We should go," she said suddenly, taking in a deep breath. "Tikki, Spots on."

* * *

"You know," Plagg started, poking his head out of Adrien's shirt pocket as he strolled down the streets. "You could have just asked me to tell you where he lived."

Adrien shot a glare down at his kwami, pulling his white hoodie down on his head tighter. "I tried, but you refused to tell me anything!"

"That was before I realized we had to look through all that paperwork to track down your nanny's husband!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Adrien hissed.

"I feel asleep," Plagg defended. "And why are you wearing that hoodie? We're not exactly trying to hide from anyone."

"I'm a model," Adrien grumbled. "I have crazy fans if you remember."

"You still look ridiculous," Plagg grumbled.

Adrien sighed and refrained from pointing out that the kwami could have saved him from two hours of work looking through his Father's files and a splitting headache. But arguing with Plagg would just bring on another headache, so he kept his words to himself for now.

He looked around as he ducked behind a dumpster, transforming into Cat Noir and running toward the building. He leaped upward and climbed the wall, looking around and quickly opening the window.

As he stepped into the quiet apartment room, he could not help but wonder if he was wrong. What if Bridgette was not the previous Ladybug and therefore, Felix was not the previous Cat Noir? He would have a hard time explaining to Felix why he was snooping around in his apartment.

But his doubts were quickly dashed when he spotted a picture of a smiling couple. He recognized the woman as Bridgette, but the pale, blond haired man he did not know. His smile in the picture seemed simple, yet happy as he held the woman in the picture close. The two of them seemed to click, like a puzzle that belonged and fit together. But the way the man was positioned in the picture, Adrien could clearly see the Ring of the Black Cat.

He swallowed as he stared at the picture before he looked up, noticing he was in a bedroom. A very dusty bedroom.

In fact, everything seemed to be dusty as Adrien dropped his transformation and stared around the now confirmed abandoned apartment. Everything seemed untouched, unused.

He couldn't help but feel awkward, like he was intruding in one something sacred. Which he probably was. A man and his wife used to live here; two heros of Paris that protected the innocent people at night without anyone knowing about it.

He was just an unwelcomed guest here; an intruder.

"What were you hoping to gain in coming here?" Plagg asked, floating to his shoulder.

Adrien could only stare around the empty space wordlessly. "I don't know," he confessed.

* * *

" _I want to see them," he said, his gaze firm, his jaw set. "I want to see her." His pale eyes stared down at the shorter man before him as he rose from his seat, leaning heavily on the silver cane._

 _She said nothing as she stood by his side, holding his hand. But her blue gaze was firm as well as the duo both stared the Great Guardian down. Both were strong willed and both knew what they wanted._

 _He sighed. He could not stop them even if he wanted to. And a part of him really wanted to witness what happened._

 _So instead, he smiled at them. "I know you do."_

* * *

Tikki sat up sharply, her senses going on high alert. She froze, not wanting to move and risk losing this sudden connection. But she felt it, and it nearly sent her into a happy dance.

But dancing would have to wait. Right now, she needed to get Marinette.

"Marinette!" she squealed as she flew toward her Chosen. The girl looked up with a surprised expression as Tikki flew around her. "Come on! Get your coat! We need to go now!"

"Now?" Marinette squeaked as she tried to follow the kwami. "But...why? And Alya's coming!"

"She'll have to wait," Tikki said urgently. "Please Marinette, just trust me." She looked up at Marinette, feeling her own eyes fill up with unshed tears. If this feeling was what she thought it was…

"Please," she whispered.

Marinette took one look at Tikki and rushed to get her coat. "Okay," she said, grabbing her purse to which Tikki quickly dove inside. "But where are we going?"

Tikki poked her head out of the bag, her expression determined. "I'll show you. But hurry! Run!"

* * *

Plagg was not as gentle with his Chosen as Tikki had been though. He tugged on Adrien's hair and went so far as to nip at him to get the boy moving.

Adrien was out of his house and moving faster than Marinette had been. He was still struggling into his jacket as he jogged down the street, about the only thing he had time to grab what with Plagg's pushiness. Plus, one of his shoes was untied and he could not help but stumble around as he tried to fix it.

"Where am I going?" he huffed as he ran, finally knotting his one shoe.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's shirt pocket. "Keep going straight," he ordered.

Adrien did as his kwami said, moving left and right and going towards unfamiliar streets. He passed by signs and buildings he did not recognize. But he trusted Plagg and therefore went forward without hesitation.

Pretty soon, he was standing in front of what appeared to be a Chinese massage building. Actually, he didn't know what it was. But it looked Chinese.

"Go in!" Plagg hissed, nudging him. But before Adrien could take one step, Plagg had already flown out of his pocket and fazed through the building with an air of impatience.

That sent Adrien into action as he ran forward with a yelp, bursting into the building. He could not help but silently curse the kwami for his carelessness. What if he was seen? How was he supposed to explain a flying cat to the people inside this building?

But his words died on his tongue as he entered the building. What he saw caused him to stare.

Plagg was snuggled up next to a tall, pale man who was slowly rising out of his seat, looking at Adrien hopefully. He was leaning heavily on a silver cane, his grip on the thing tight as if he could not stand without it. But it took Adrien a moment to realize that it was not him that the man was staring at, but the door he had just walked though.

Adrien's gaze was drawn to another figure in the room. A woman with dark hair that flowed down her back and over her shoulders. But despite the change in her appearance and hairstyle, he recognized her instantly.

Her blue eyes had never changed.

Her hopeful expression was still there.

The warmth and protection she had to offer was held out to him, ready and eager to see him.

"Bridgette," he breathed as he stared at his fairy.

He stumbled before breaking out into a run, colliding into her and wrapping his arms around her with no intention of letting go. He felt her arms wrap around him, holding as tightly as he was.

"Mon Chaton," he heard her whisper. Tears flowed down his face as he clung to her, not wanting to wake up from this hopeful dream. He could feel how real she was, how solid and alive she felt. This was better than a dream.

This was a reality. One he did not want to escape now.

He heard a shocked gasp from somewhere behind him, along with a quick blur in his line of sight. He peeked to see the blond haired man on the couch, holding a trembling, dark haired girl in his arms.

Adrien had a pretty good idea what was going on with them, especially since he caught sight of dark pigtails pulled back with familiar red ribbon.

* * *

Marinette sobbed in Felix's arms as he held her. She buried her face in his coat, not wanting to let go of him.

"I thought…" she choked out. "I thought you were...dead!"

She felt his fingers run through her hair, his cold fingers touching her forehead. "Little Lady," she heard him whisper. "My Little Lady."

She giggled at what he said, those words and that nickname bringing back so many memories that were now no longer painful. She pulled back only briefly, his arms still wrapped around her. When she had run up to him, the force of her body had shoved him back into the couch, but she didn't care. She had to make sure this was real, that this was actually happening.

She looked at him, taking in his pale face and worn eyes that stared back at her. She smiled back at him, opening her mouth to speak, but she stopped when she noticed the small wince on his expression.

She pulled back fiercely, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced, pulling himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty. "No, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just...sore there," he gestured to his side. "But I'll be alright."

She was not convinced, so she scooted somewhere else on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder where he wrapped his arms around her once more. Tears trailed down her face and he wiped them away. She felt him place a small kiss on her forehead, something she had only felt him do once. But she loved it.

"How...how did this happen?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment as he held her. Marinette looked up to see Plagg sitting right on Felix's shoulder, looking content and happy where he was.

"I survived," he answered.

And for now, that was a good enough answer for her.

A flash of red caught her attention and she twisted her head to see Tikki landing on the shoulder of a dark haired woman who was holding a blond haired boy. In that moment, the boy looked straight at Marinette with his green eyes wide with surprise. She blinked, startled to see Adrien Agreste staring straight at her, a familiar, silver ring on his finger. But she could only smile, to which he smiled back. Answers could wait. At this moment, she was just content to rest in the arms of her mentor, someone she thought long dead, but who was now living.

* * *

Master Fu and Wayzz observed the reunion, both wearing small smiles on their faces. No, they did not regret this decision at all.

Wayzz looked at his Chosen with a curious look. "So now what?" The green kwami was well aware what was to be done, but he waited to see what Master Fu would say.

Master Fu just smiled as he gazed at the reunion before him. Bridgette and Adrien were now sitting down on the floor, chatting softly while still holding on to each other. Master Fu was even certain that he heard the word 'red fairy' being tossed around by Adrien, to which Bridgette would only smile and laugh. Marinette and Felix were still on the couch with the young girl still in Felix's hold.

A spark entered Master Fu's eyes as he came to a decision. "Well, they could always use Mentors," he answered simply. "I think it is time that we add a few more Masters into the group." He looked at his kwami who nodded in approval at his Chosens choice. They turned back to watch the touching scene in silence.

They had waited this long to for the reunion, why interrupt it?


End file.
